This invention is directed to a link assembly for a link bracelet, and more particularly to a link assembly for a jewelry or watch bracelet having an improved coupling arrangement.
In the watch industry, interconnected links for jewelry-type bracelets and bands have been used for many years. Although there has been no lack of attention to the aesthetics of links or their cosmetic details (e.g., shape, style, finish, etc.), problems do arise as a result of the connections between adjacent links. Specifically, such problems come about when bracelets need to be lengthened or shortened, when maintenance needs to be done thereon, or when the links come apart on their own due to some malfunction in the coupling arrangement.
For several years, links of bracelets and bands were connected by virtue of screw fittings. Small screws would be inserted on one side of the bracelet into the outer edge of the link and would be received on the other side within a threaded aperture passing all the way from the outer link and would be aligned with an inner or nesting link or links. Thus, the screw would act both to hold the links together and as a pivot pin or rotation point for the links with respect to each other.
Despite the benefits of using a screw fitting arrangement in bracelet or watch band link assemblies, the use of screw fittings was less than desirable. Frequently, the screws of such assemblies would tend to loosen as a result of repeated pivoting of one link in the assembly with respect to its adjacent links. Sometimes, one of the screws would come out and be lost, causing loss of complete watch or damage when it falls down or at least requiring the wearer to go to a jeweler to replace the screw member if available. (As a result, there was a gradual trend away from the use of screws and threaded bores in jewelry link assemblies.)
A more recent alternative was the use of pin arrangements in bracelet link construction. Such pins were fitted into the slots or bores of interconnected links. Despite the advantage of using a pin arrangement over a screw fitting arrangement in link construction, the use of pins was also less than desirable. In particular, while the pins once properly fitted, did not come out on their own during usage and wear of the link assembly, there were difficulties in adjusting the pins during assembly of the bracelet. The need for very special tools and very skilled technician expert in each individual type of assembly, not available and known to each individual jeweler, became a must. Also, problems arose with respect to lengthening or shortening link bracelets, all resulting in large volume initial defects and premature field failures.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome some of the foregoing problems inherent in the use of pin arrangements in a bracelet assembly by turning again to a screw fitting arrangement. However, such an arrangement must be modified.